The International Cancer Information Center (ICIC/OD/NCI) operates under a congressional mandate to disseminate information about state-of-the-art cancer treatment and research, to health professionals worldwide. This is accomplished by producing and disseminating the Physician Data Query (PDQ) and CANCERLIT databases with related products and services, and producing and dissemination the Journal of the National Cancer Institute (JNCI) and the JNCI Monographs. The Computer Communications Branch (CCB) of the ICIC operates a computer and communications center that is the hub for the production and distribution of PDQ and CANCERLIT, and services such as CancerFax and CancerNet. It also provides data processing support for other products and activities of the ICIC including the JNCI, JNCI Monographs, office automation activities, local and wide area communications and research and development in the area of information dissemination. The ICIC Computer Center houses two Hewlett Packard 9000, model 850 mid- range computers, one AT&T 3B2 minicomputer, and one IBM RISC System 6000 model 530H computer. All four computers are integrated with the LAN serving Building 82 and the WAN connecting the ICIC with DCRT, the Internet, and the ICIC contractors performing database maintenance. This contract will provide replacement of the current HP-9000 computer hardware as well as technical support for ICIC ADP activities. Such support includes daily computer operations, systems programming, personal computer software and hardware support, LAN and WAN support, monthly production of the PDQ and CANCERLIT databases, application enhancement and modification, and the development of new database files and support programs.